Charm
by ChaseTheDarkness23
Summary: She looked up at me, her eyes now morphing from light brown to a seducing gold that sent a chill down my spine. As she spoke now her voice was far more alluring than before. "You can just call me Evelynn…" Clean Version


Everyone knew about her, the murderous fiend disguised as a beautiful young woman. It's hard to say how many victims have fallen to her hand. Most of the time it's the men she seduces that beg for more, pleasured by her until she reveals her true self and unleashes unthinkable torment. She feeds on pain, the demonic woman, and continues to roam Runeterra in search for more.

I've heard of her before and honestly, I've always thought that it'd be strange if she hunted on me. I'm just your average guy, straight out of college and just an average fellow. I work and that's about it. I don't have a family and I don't have many friends. I feel like I've just been breezing through life as simple as possible and not standing out in the slightest.

Although one night it changed for me, I didn't think I'd survive when I realized that it was her who had approached me. It was her who came to me.

Saturday, March 24th. It was a gloomy night, I had just left the office a bit earlier than I would've liked to but most everyone was leaving so I figured why not. On this particular night I wanted to unwind a little. Near my office was a nice little pub, a good place for socializing but still quiet enough that you can actually hear your own thoughts. It was in walking distance so no need to drive.

I scrolled through my cell phone looking for something to listen to as the time passed. Before I could press play and have my ears assaulted with music, I heard a soft giggle. I quickly turned my head, I saw a shadow move behind a building. _Strange…_ I thought nothing of it, turning back on my path and turned the music on.

~o.O.o~

I spent roughly an hour at the pub, I had two glasses of my favorite beer and a shot of whiskey. The waitress who served me was quite cute, she actually had cards prepared for her because she couldn't speak. Blue hair pinned up in a very Japanese style loose bun, although she'd look amazing with twintails. She offered me her phone number but I respectfully declined for now, but hoped to see her again next time I come.

I started heading back for the office to get to my car, most likely going to crash for the night so I wouldn't be risking a DUI. As I crossed the street, I saw the same shadow from before. I took my headphones off, I heard another soft laugh.

"Show yourself!" I was a little irritated that there was someone here still. It feels like I was being followed or watched…

There was no answer.

I furrowed my brows and approached the corner slowly. I wasn't in the mood for games… I clenched a fist and turned on the corner. "Show yourself!" I shouted louder until I realized that sitting there by the dumpster was a girl, not even a girl, it was a woman, and an absolutely stunning woman at that. Blonde hair, a very gorgeous red dress that was cut to show off one of her legs more than the other. It was low cut, I had to force myself to not look at her amazing chest. But when I looked at her face I was suddenly distraught. She was crying… What?

"Ah! I-I… I'm so sorry!" I started stuttering, might've been blushing too at that. "Are um… are you okay?" She just shook her head and continued to cry more. I'm such a fool, all this time I thought I heard laughing and it was crying. I'm such a dick.

"J-Just go away…" she whispered in between her sobs. I frowned a little and sat across from her. I don't know what it was but I was just… drawn to her. She looked up at me and furrowed her brows. "Didn't you hear me, idiot? I said go away."

"Oh I heard you, but I'm not going to listen to you. You are leaned up against a dumpster by yourself at nine o'clock at night on a Saturday. It's March, you must be cold and who knows who could've found you?" Her eyes went down, thick gorgeous lashes wet with tears hiding her color. She nodded and stood up, brushed the dirt from her bottom. I stood with her. "C'mon, I can take you home or even to dinner?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me."

"I can't just leave a pretty girl alone in an ally to be taken advantage of now could I?" She smiled at me softly and took my hand when I offered it. She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I will accept dinner, but I can take a taxi home." I nodded to her, understandable seeing as we are complete strangers to each other. Seeing as I did have alcohol in my system, I didn't want to drive anyway. Not too far from where we were there was an Italian restaurant, I liked it myself and figured she would too.

We stayed quite a while, actually ordered the same thing and talked a lot. Turns out she was going to a dance with her boyfriend but he broke up with her in a text when she was on her way there. Should've known he was scum anyway, making a lady walk to a dance. What a loser anyway. She's 26, a little older than I am.

"So do you like dancing?" She asked me. I kind of shook my head.

"Honestly I'm… nothing really special. I'm average. I don't do much, don't have many friends."

"What about family, don't you see them often?" I cringed a little at the thought.

"Honestly I don't talk to my family. If my mother had to choose between me and her heroin addiction I'm sure she'd pick the heroin. As for my dad, he left my mom because of the addiction. He couldn't get her to go to rehab so he stuck her with me."

"Oh…" her fingers delicately traced over my knuckles, her pretty pink nails sent electrical tingles up my arm. "I'm so sorry… that must be rough." She was looking at me differently now, her eyes, her posture, herself in general was more… sultry.

"I uh… should go pay for the check." I grabbed the receipt and started for the front desk. I could feel beads of sweat on my neck. My hand was still cold as I walked out of the restaurant with this woman. I… I wanted more.

"Do you really need to go home now?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I really should. It was very nice to meet you though… and I really appreciate your acquaintance this evening."

"I-I want to see you again!" I had to get it out. I wanted her. I needed her.

"Oh… honey I don't think that's a wise decision."

"No…" I was backing her against the wall, my hands pressed to the wall on either side of her head. "I… I don't know what it is but I'm drawn to you already. I want you."

"You don't know me." she smirked, raising her brow at me and her eyes started glowing with a soft allure.

"What is your name my sweet?" We were close together, the gap between us diminishing more. I was completely captivated by her charm. Her scent was driving me mad, I wanted to taste her, those beautiful lips that glossed a gorgeous dark pink, almost red.

"Mm…" Her moan started to turn me on. I almost couldn't keep myself, she was addicting. So beautiful, so sexy.

She looked up at me, her eyes now morphing from light brown to a seducing gold that sent a chill down my spine. As she spoke now her voice was far more alluring than before. "You can just call me _Evelynn…_ "


End file.
